


Dressed like, smells like

by berettajane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton goes for a run.  Calum thinks he's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed like, smells like

                                                                                   

 

I woke up to lips trailing the softest kisses from my temple to my shoulder. I groaned and blinked open my eyes to find Ashton leaning over me in basketball shorts and a baggy shirt with cut-off sleeves, revealing his ribs and muscular torso from countless hours of drumming and shenanigans.

" 'Morning, love," he giggled, kissing the tip of my nose.

" 'Morning," I groaned.

"I'm heading out for a run. Just wanted to tell you that I love you," he said, smiling and kissing my lips before turning to walk out of the room.

"Love you," I said, as he stopped in the doorway to blow me a kiss before heading downstairs.

 

Once I heard the front door shut, I groaned again before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and standing up to stretch. I reached into a basket of clean clothes, pulling out a pair of Ashton's boxer briefs and his Misfits shirt, throwing them on before heading to the bathroom.

Afterwards, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, only to open the cupboards and see them nearing empty--the fridge wasn't looking much better. Grabbing a drink, I shut the door and used the notepad on the front of the fridge to jot down 'laundry' and 'groceries', along with a few other chores.

I walked over to the couch, covering my eyes with my arm and drifting back to dreamland.

 

Hearing soft footsteps pad down the stairs, I slowly began to wake up, but didn't make a move.

"Hmm. Dressed like Ash," I hear a voice say before the footsteps came closer, stopping less than a few feet away from me.

"Smells like Ash," the voice continued as the owner stepped forward to sniff me. I hear stifled laughter somewhere else in the room. I acknowledge that the voice is Calum just before I feel a finger in my ribs, causing me to jerk and giggle.

"Laughs like Ash," Calum says, climbing to lay next to me on the couch and nuzzling his head on my chest.

"Wait a minute, those weren't there yesterday," Calum says as the front door swings open to reveal a sweaty Ashton catching his breath.

"Hey! You're encroaching on my territory, mate!" Ashton says, feigning an angry face. Calum and I turn to look at him, laughing. After a beat, Ashton can't hold the act up any longer and then he's laughing with us.

 

Calum kisses my cheek before getting up to go into the kitchen where Michael is sitting on the counter, eating a banana, and Luke seems to be making a grocery list.

 

"Your territory, huh?" I ask Ashton as he walks over to the couch, putting his hands on either side of my head and laying his body onto mine, dripping in sweat.

"Mmhmm," he hums, tracing patterns on my cheek with his nose, his wet curls dangling in my face. He kissed me deeply before pulling me off the couch and rushes towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I have recently worked through a six year writer's block, and I am experimenting with different fandoms, writing styles, and subject matter. This is my first public work in over 10 years, which is when I was writing and posting Good Charlotte fanfics. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
